She's the Man
by ObeseOrange
Summary: Kidou left for London for two weeks with his band, leaving Haruna responsible for his attendance at his new school, Teikoku Junior High. A sexy roommate named Fudou,Tampons, and jealousy ensue during her stay.FUDOUxHARUNA plot is different from the movie
1. Chapter 1

Haruna couldn't believe what she was doing. She looked absolutely ridiculous, wearing a blonde wig, goggles, and the new black uniform of Teikoku. Her brother Yuuto just had to go to London for two weeks for his dumb band, and beg her to fill his position in his new school, Teikoku Junior High. Her parents had no clue.

"Well, what do you think?" Endou, Haruna's friend stated smiling at her appearence. He was a salonist, and since both teens are close he decided to help her 'look' her brother. She had bandaged her chest, making it look flat, and wore fake sideburns, and thicker eyebrows.

"I look..."

"Like Yuuto!" Kino and Natsumi, her two best friends shouted happily. They were both in on the plan, wanting to help their best friend.

Haruna looked up at the ceiling closing her eyes, dreadfully thinking of how horrible these two weeks were going to be.

XxX

Haruna or 'Yuuto' stared wide-eyed at the large, fancy school before her. It was huge, amazing and littered with girls and boys. She swiveled around a wide, fearful look on her face and jumped in her friend's car.

"Endou, I can't do this!" she panicked, her bacpack sloppily hanging off her shoulders. Her legs stuck out the car, while her hands grabbed her friend's torso, clutching it for dear life.

Endou looked amused," Yes you can! Now go out there!" he harshly pushed her out, and drove away as fast as lightning, nearly hitting a group of jocks and squirrels.

A group of giggling girls walked past her, waving and blushing. Haruna was taken aback, blushing a bit. She forgot that she was pretending to be a boy. Oh man...did they really fall for it? Suddenly she was thrown forwards as two boys bumped into her roughly, while running and laughing.

"Hey! Watch it,_ jerks_!" She screeched, forgetting she had to deepen her voice, to match her appearence. The boys and other people surrounding her stared with wide eyes at the 'boy'. Haruna's eyes widened behind the goggles, and she nervously coughed and yelled deeply,"I-I mean..**.it's cool, it's cool, bro**!"

After half an hour, Haruna found herself walking in the halls of the boy's rooms. She was sweating profusely inside her Teikoku uniform, and the wig certainly didnt help! Haruna has never been near so much boys, ever in her life, which made her feel very uncomfortable. She stopped at a brown wooden door, which read the number '403' and knocked nervously. She twisted the gold knob and opened the door, gulping in fear.

Before her stood three teenage guys, all dressed in wife-beaters and cargo shorts. The tallest one had copper colored hair swept to the left, dark grey eyes and two orange tatoos under his eyes. The shortest one had long light blue hair, brown eyes, and an eyepatch covering his right eye. The boy in the middle, who wore a scowl, had a brown mohawk, and dark forest green eyes.

"And you are...?" he crossed his arms, walking around Haruna examining her up from down. She stood pin-straight, a dark crimson blush spreading across her face, clutching the handle of her rolling bag, and crumbling the paper in her other hand. Thank god she remembered to deepen her voice before talking.

"I-I'm Kidou Yuuto! I'm your new roommate, nice to meet ya' bro!" Haruna held out her hand, waiting for the boy to shake it. He stared blankly at her, blinking in confusion.

"Nice hair." The blue haired one snorted,"I'm Sakuma Jirou."

"Genda Koujirou." The brown haired one stated, "that's Fudou Akio."

"Nice to meet you, yoroshiku!" Haruna bowed deeply, before throwing her bag on her bed and opening it," So what are you guys into? Video games, arcades, chicks...?" "Soccer." they all stated simultaneously, making Haruna swivel around, with a wide happy grin on her face.

"Really? So am I!" she shrieked, jumping with joy.

The boys gaped at eachother with a weirded out face, before nodding in her direction. Fudou stood up examining Haruna's bag, which consisted of male clothing. His green eyes widened as he gaped at a pink plastic bag,"Uhh..why do you have tampons?"

Haruna froze, her heart pounding in her ribcage, as a dark blush painted her features. Sakuma and Genda peered over Fudou's shoulders to have a peek at the feminine...supplies,"U-uh...y-you see it's for...nosebleeds! Yeah, haha...nosebleeds!"

Genda scowled, a disgusted face on his face,"_Gross_ dude. Just use napkins."

"Tampons are better, bro! They absorb-" The three boys gawked at 'Yuuto'," faster than napkins!"

"Uh...you're really _weird_ man..." Sakuma snorted again, walking towards the door. Genda also left leaving behind 'Yuuto' and Fudou.

The green eyed boy nervously looked at his new roommate, who was grinning happily up at him. Oh boy...was this going to be one heck of a year...

XxX

It was lunch time, and Haruna has never seen such delicious food being served in a school before. On her golden tray sat a puddle of macoroni and cheese, salad, fries and a cupcake. She ate slowly and with well manners, unlike the boys next to her. She sneered in disgust, wiping a glop of cheese off her shirt, that came flying at her from the boy on her left. 'Pigs...' she thought while shaking her head.

A few feet away three boys were watching her from their own table.

"He eats like a girl..." Genda mumbled.

"I feel for you Fudou,man. It's gonna be hell having him as a roommate. Tampon boy..." The three boys stayed silent, looking at eachother before roaring with laughter. Suddenly a tray dropped on their table, and a firm butt sat on the seat beside Fudou.

"Oi! It's you guys! Wow the food here is so great, I hope you don't mind me sitting here! The boys there eat like animals!" Fudou stared annoyed at her, while Sakuma and Genda sweatdropped.

"Oh it's alright..." Genda muttered, slightly glaring at hour passed and Haruna found herself with a boy named Jimon, who gladly took her on a tour around the school.

"_This_ is the bathroom-"

"Oh, speaking of bathrooms, I need to _go_-"

"_**OI!**_ What the hell are you doing, that's the girls' bathroom!" Jimon shrieked, making Yuuto freeze.

Haruna turned around, chuckling while she rubbed her neck nervously,"O-oh! I-I-I didn't see that! Hehe...sorry!"

Jimon watched her run in the boys' bathroom, with a confused expression,"Weird kid..."

He decided to ditch 'Yuuto'...

XxX

A red faced 'Yuuto' crashed out the bathroom, breathing heavily. Haruna turned around, running at top speed away from the boys' bathroom, which gave her shivers. She crashed into someone, falling on top of them. Her wig nearly fell off, if it wasn't for her quick reflexes.

"I'm so so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to, forgive me please, I'm sorr-"

A giggle escaped the girl next to 'Yuuto'," Jeez it's okay, seriously." Haruna stared at the red haired girl with wide eyes. Damn...she was prettier than her!,"My name's Touko by the way. You're...Yuuto...right?"

Haruna silently nodded, staring at the other girl's big brown eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw Touko's books littered on the floor,"O-oh! Sorry, I'll get those for you!"

Touko's eyes widened,"Oh no, it's alright! Here let me-" she froze as their hands met, both trying to reach for a blue notebook. Haruna stared blankly at the blushing girl, and retreated her hand, feeling rather awkward.

'Okay..._why_ is she blushing...?' she thought suspiciously.

"I'll see you later Yuuto-kun!" Haruna blinked as Toukoi ran the opposite direction, books in hand.

XxX

'Yuuto' buried herself in her covers, sweating nervously at the thought of sleeping in the same room with a boy she didn't even know. Haruna angerly itched her head, cursing the fact that her brother just had to be born with freaking blonde hair! She groaned and covered her face with her hands,"This is going to be the worst two weeks of my life..."

XxX

_Yay! I'm done! I know it's short...reviews anyone?_

**_UPDATE: since alot of people like it this will no longer be a oneshot!_**


	2. Jealousy!

Morning came by like a blink of an eye, the sun's harsh rays burning Haruna's eyelids until the fluttered open. For a second she looked confused at her surroundings, which looked like guy's room, but the memories of yesterday leaked back in her mind, and she groaned. Her itchy wig was still on, thank god, and her chest was starting to hurt from the bandages that kept it flat.

"Morning." She nearly had a heart attack, forgetting that Fudou shared the room. A crimson blush spread on her face like a wildfire, staring at the tall, lean,muscled, handsome male. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and shirtless, eating a banana, staring at her, waiting for a reply. She blinked, and laughed nervously.

"O-ohayo! Fudou-san." She jumped out of bed, wanting to get out of the room, at least somewhere where Fudou isn't. She still had butterlies in her tummy thinking about how plain awkward it was to be sleeping in a room, with a guy she didn't even know! He was handsome, she admits, so are his friends, but they seemed a bit rude. Haruna quickly got a pair of shorts and t-shirt, dashing with inhuman speed towards the changing rooms. The teenagers in the hall gawked at the 'boy', as 'he' ran in the girls' changing rooms.

"Pervert..." someone muttered.

All of a sudden 'Yuuto' was thrown out the room, screaming, blushing girls behind him, throwing shoes and toilet paper.

**"You're such a pervert!"**

**"Wait until I get Atsuya on you, you're dead meat!"**

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_!" Haruna sprinted away from the angry mob of girls towards the boy's changing rooms. She froze as she entered. There, before her, stood numerous shirtless guys, laughing and talking. Her face grew hot as she pushed herself past the well-built males towards a small room. After changing she washed her face, the cold water not doing anything about her deep, crimson blush.

"Oi, you're that new kid everyone's talking about!" Haruna turned around , face dripping with cold water,to meet a pair of amber eyes. A male her height stood in front of her, shirtless, his light grey-brown hair damp, dripping beads of water every few seconds. She nodded slowly, at a loss of words, her blush darkening as she stared at his well built chest. Damn...he was cute.

"I hear you like going in the girls' room. You must be _wild_ for chicks _huh_?" Henmi chuckled punching Haruna's shoulder playfully. She winced and tenderly rubbed it, easing the pain.

"B-by accident! I swear I don't do it on purpose!" Yuuto stammered, backing up, nearly slipping due to a small puddle of water.

"Is this that Yuuto kid?" both teens looked to the right, where a boy with dark eyes and spikey purple hair spoke. He had cerise colored headphones on, and grinned widely, staring at the newcomer. Henmi nodded and ushered for Yuuto to come out with them.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Haruna asked frantically.

"To the soccer field!" Henmi replied not turning back.

"But what about breakfast!"

"Eh...we'll eat later!"

* * *

><p>"Wow...! It's bigger than Raimon's field!" Yuuto whispered to herself.<p>

"Hm?" Kennya turned around, a confused expression on his face.

"Oh...it's nothing!" She stammered, waving her hands around frantically.

"Enough talking! Let's play!" Haruna looked over at Henmi, who was holding a scratched soccerball in his tan hands. Before they went out, he took his time picking out a shirt for practice.

"Wait, you know how to play right Yuuto?" Kennya asked juggling a ball with his knees. He smiled at Yuuto who nodded enthusiastically.

"Kinda, my brother is better at it though. Yuut-" She quickly clamped a hand on her mouth, eyes wide, thoughts jumbled in a tight knot in her head. Henmi and Kennya just blinked blankly at her, waiting for her to finish,"I-I mean...I'm good at it...I'm excellent! Yeah I have skills...and uh...my sister...Haruna isn't..."

Yuuto gulped as Henmi gave her a dark, playful glare,"Stop boasting and show us your _skills_, would ya?"__

Haruna yelped and covered her head with her hands as Henmi kicked the ball towards her. She looked up, while holding the ball, at Kennya and Henmi's waiting expressions.

"Well...come on. Do you have a hissatsu technique?" Kennya questioned, crossing his arms impatiently.

'Onii-chan has lots of techniques...but I don't know how to do them!' she thought, panicking.

"Y-yeah! Of _course_ I have techniques! But they're secret because they're really special, so I can't show you them yet!" She whispered the last part, pretending to eye a group of guys suspiciously. She prayed that they would fall for it.

"Ya' don't say," Kennya chuckled," So when can you show us your _special_techniques?"__

"Two weeks!" That would be enough time for the real Yuuto to come back from freakin London. Oh, Haruna was dying to kill him right now. How dare he trap her here for two weeks, knowing there would be amazingly toned, cute...hot...handsome-

**SLAP**

"Uhh...Yuuto, why did you just slap yourself...?" Henmi quirked an eyebrow, staring in confusion at the redfaced Yuuto.

"I'm sleepy, so I slapped myself to wake up! Come on let's play!" she rambled quickly, the boys not catching her words at all.

_XxX_

Two girls sat on a bench, watching the three boys play soccer.

"So that's him?" A blue haired girl asked Touko, the popular girl of Teikoku

"Yeah...that's him." Touko sighed dreamily,"I don't know why, but he seems so different from the others. He seems like those sensitive types. All the other boys are so rude and have such a big ego...but Yuuto-kun..."

Rika quirked a well plucked,blue eyebrow,"You sure seem to like him. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"W-what! No! He's practicing anyway, I don't want to bother him!" Touko blushed, looking away. Rika smirked and waved her hands to get Yuuto's attention, wanting him to come over and get to know her friend a little more.

"Hey you! Come here!" Rika clutched Touko's collar, keeping her from sprinting away in embarrassment. She smirked as Yuuto looked right and left, then back at her pointing to 'himself'. Rika nodded and the goggle wearing 'boy' walked over to them, Henmi and Kennya following in confusion.

"Oh! You're that girl from last time!" Yuuto pointed towards Touko who blushed and smiled,"I didn't catch your name."

"It's Touko!" Rika shouted enthusiactically. Yuuto smiled and shook Touko's hand, unaware of the girl's uncomfortableness. Henmi and Kennya gave eachother a worried glance, watching closely at their new friend. Good thing Fudou wasn't here to see this, he'd blow up with jealousy.

"It's nice to meet you Touko. Wow your hair is so shiny. Oh! Don't tell me you use that Fruity Pop shampoo too, every girl has it now!" Haruna swore she heard crickets in the background, as the four students gawked at her with shock, especially Kennya and Henmi. Touko and Rika burst out laughing at the 'boy's comment.

"Yeah! You really use it? I've never heard of a boy using it, but that's kinda cool...I guess." Touko really, really was starting to like this 'guy'. Sweet, sensitive, loves girly shampoos...what more could a girl want? Rika smiled, now knowing why exactly Touko had an interest in him. He really was different from those stupid jocks.

"Wh-what I meant to say is that...um..I ran out of shampoo the other day and uhh...I didn't have anymore so I just used my sister's and well...yeah...I just used it...once. Just once!" Haruna tripped over her words, waving her head frantically from side to side. Henmi sniffed her 'hair' and cringed.

"Your hair smells girly."

"Yuuto! Where'd you run off to?" All the teenagers turned their heads to the side to see Fudou trudging towards them, flanked by Sakuma and Genda.

"We took him to practice!" Henmi answered, bumping knuckles with the mohawk boy," Apparently he has some-"

"Touko! Oh good morning!" Fudou shoved Haruna and Henmi to the side, giving his attention towards the red headed girl. Haruna glared from her position on the floor. Jeez why was everyone picking on her?

She watched as Fudou nervously spoke with her red-headed friend, who didn't even seem to have an interest in him whatsoever. As he spoke she would avert her eyes toward 'Yuuto' and giggle. After a few seconds Fudou noticed this and questioned,"You know eachother."

"No...yeah...sorta. I met her yesterday when I accidently dropped her books.." 'Yuuto'' explained, standing up and brushing invisible dust off her clothes.

"Yeah...well I'll see you later Yuuto-kun." she winked in his direction, making the 'boy' stare blankly at her , uneffected by her charm. Fudou looked angry as he saw what exactly happened before his own two green eyes. The new kid was flirting with his freakin crush!

"Oi, oi, oi." Fudou crossed his arms glaring at Yuuto,"Stay away from Touko alright? She isn't yours."

"Huh? We're just friends...besides I'm not a lesb-" 'Yuuto stopped," U-um I mean..."

Henmi, Kennya, Genma and Sakuma all watched from a few feet away, as the two boys began arguing over the female.

"That dude's weird..." Sakuma whispered.

"Give him a chance, he's actually pretty funny." Henmi chuckled, Kennya nodded. Genda examined the dreadlock boy and noticed something green on 'his' pants.

"Oi, Kidou. You got a caterpillar on your leg." The five males watched 'Yuuto' pale incredibly and stiffen. 'He' began breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The other boys watched in confusion at 'Yuuto's panicked behaviour.

"Get...it.._.off_..." Haruna whispered, shivering. She looked down at the bug and cringed.

"What?" Genda questioned unable to hear the boy's words. Suddenly he almost fell back as 'Yuuto' grabbed his collar, pushing his face just inches from his own.

"_**GET IT OFF**_!" Genda watched nervously as Yuuto's nostrils flared with rage and his eyebrows creasing with anger. He swore he saw smoke coming out of 'his' ears. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of scared of 'Yuuto's behaviour.

"Okay okay...jeez calm down. It's just a bug." Genda bent down and swiped the worm off Yuuto's pants, earning him a 'thank you' and a big hug. Haruna blushed as her arms and chest felt his broad, toned muscles underneath the t-shirt he wore. She sighed and layed her head down on his collar bone, enjoying the moment. Genda stared awkwardly and blinked in confusion,"Er...Kidou...you can let go of me now."

This time Genda did fall down as Yuuto quickly pushed him away, a stark red face on."S-sorry!" She hurriedly turned around and sprinted away, leaving the boys to ponder about what just happened.

"What just happened?" Sakuma asked, completely and utterly lost in his confusion. He crossed his tan arms over his penguin t-shirt, staring at the other males for an answer.

"I think Yuuto's gay." Genda stated, still looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"Something's strange with that kid..." Fudou remarked, staring at the direction Haruna ran. Suddenly a bell rung and a teacher's voice rung throughout the capmus, through the intercoms.

'All the students please go to the cafeteria for breakfast!'

* * *

><p>Haruna took her sweet time picking out her breakfast, drooling slightly at the food before her. She sat alone on a table, nibbling on her French toast. She peeked around the cafeteria searching for any of her friends, untill two plates slammed on either side of hers making her jump at least twenty feet the air. She looked left and right, glaring slightly untill she saw Touko's smiling face.<p>

"Mind if we sit here?" Touko asked politely, winking.

_'Ew...why is she flirting with me.._.?' Haruna though disgustedly..

"Y-yes! I mean no, no I don't mind." They both sat down, smiling at the 'boy'.

"I think he likes you!" Rika whispered, looming over Yuuto and smirking at Touko. The red haired girl's face turned to the color of her hair, glaring at Rika and muttering a 'shh'.

"So Yuuto did you know Touko runs track." Rika stated, eyeing her friend with a grin. She was trying to get Yuuto know Touko a little bit more. It would be nice for a sweet sensitive guy to be with the shy Touko.

"Oh...cool." that didn't satisfy Rika so she tried again.

"And she plays volleyball."

"Nice."

"She's the daughter of the prime minister of Japan!"

"Really? Cool!" Rika glared at Yuuto, wanting him to actually look genuinely interested in her friend.

"Oh Yuuto...I see you're with Touko again." Haruna turned her head around, peeking nervously at Fudou who had a dark, terrifying look in his eyes. She laughed nervously shaking her head from side to side.

"N-no she just came here...uh...do you wanna sit with us?" Haruna swore she saw fire in his forest green eyes and she squeaked in fear.

"Whatever..." Fudou, Sakuma, and Genda sat across from Touko, Haruna and Rika. Rika awkwardly coughed and broke the ice,"So...let's get to know eachother a little bit more! Starting with you."

"_Me_?" Sakuma pointed to himself confused.

"_Yes** you,**_you idiot, who else?"

The blue haired boy glared and crossed his arms,"You're not _worthy_ of knowing anything about me."

"Do you like penguins?" Rika asked eyeing his shirt.

"..._What_?"

"Your shirt has penguins on it." She pointed as Sakuma looked down at his top.

"Oh I_ love_ penguins! They're so cute and fluffy!" Haruna squealed girlishly, throwing her hands in the in the air. Everyone in the cafteria ceased noise and they all gawked at her, wide eyes and jaws hanging open. Fudou gaped at Yuuto, his mouth opened,the blob of oatmeal on his spoon drooping untill it fell with a 'splat'.

Genda's hand involuntary dropped the French toast, while whirling an eyebrow at the 'gay boy'. Haruna awkwardly returned her arms to her sides, lowering her head in embarrassment. If only the real Yuuto would have known what kind of reputation his sister had made of him, he would immediatly fly back from London just to kill her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Swimming time!<strong>" The teacher roared at his students,the veins on his neck protruding disgustingly, before jumping in the large pool.

Many students shouted in joy before canon-balling in after their teacher. Genda, Henmi, Fudou and 'Yuuto' were all in the same class. Sakuma, Kennya, Rika and Touko were placed in a different one. Haruna sat in a corner, fearing if she got in the water, her wig would fall or her well developed chest would show, even though she wrapped it. She purposely wore baggy clothing so it wouldn't show, but the water would make it skin tight! Not only that, but because she's a 'guy' she has to take off her shirt...

"I'm _not_ going in there, for the millionth time." Henmi and Genda loomed over her, wearing only dark green shorts, showing off their drool-worthy chests. They were persuading her to go swim but the boy refused no matter how many times they asked.

"Come on just take off your shirt and swim-!" Haruna's body and heart froze as Henmi grabbed the edge of her shirt, ready to pull it up. The amber eyed boy yelped as he almost fell backwards as 'Yuuto' stood up quickly, nostrils flaring in pure, raw rage. The poor boy was confused about his new friend's sudden change of attitude and blinked in confusion, as Haruna stomped on his foot and raised a hand, ready to slap his face off. His face stung as he was flown across the room , crashing on a bunch of girls who were swimming. They screamed and threw him off, as Genda backed away from Yuuto, palms faced forwards in a defensive manner.

"Don't you **_ever_** think about doing that again, or I'll **_kill_** you!" She shrieked and pointed at Henmi, who tenderly rubbed the left side of his face. He winced and glared at Yuuto, fear building up inside of him. Damn...did that kid have anger problems.

"Are you PMSing or _what_?" Haruna turned around, meeting a pair of green eyes and a brown mohawk. She ignored him and walked away to the other side of the room, wanting swimming class to be over already.

* * *

><p>It was nightime and Haruna was in the bathroom, washing her face and hair. Yes her real hair. She had taken off the itchy blonde wig, and goggles, feeling free and refreshed.<p>

_**CREAK** _

Haruna gasped and turned around, wide eyes staring at the person who came in.

**"Oh no...!**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay another chapter! This will no longer be a oneshot since alot of people surprisingly like it! Anyway instead of Aphrodi, I changed it to Touko. What was I thinking making Aphrodi Olivia! Lol. Anyway the plot won't be the same exact thing as the movie's. So expect lots of crack, humor and oocness! Haha btw thanks for those who review! You make my day!<br>_**


End file.
